


Heather

by UmiIwaizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Angst, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hoodies, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sad Haiba Lev, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sharing a Bed, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiIwaizumi/pseuds/UmiIwaizumi
Summary: Since Lev Haiba has moved to Nekoma Highschool, He'd been feeling some sort of way for his captain of the volleyball team. Love, Some would say. Lev would deny that. Levi's feelings start to come out when he notices the captain starting to feel the same way to someone else. What will Lev do?*Based on the song "Heather" by Conan Gray**Suicidal, Homicidal thoughts, and Insecurities**Yandere!Lev*
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags

Lev Haiba walked into the famous Nekoma High Gym. Where they practiced volleyball. They had already set up the net and brought out the balls. With his bag slung over his shoulder, he walked into the locker room. Greeted by his fellow teammates he walked over to his locker. Haiba, Lev, read the sticker on top. He put in his combination and brought open the blue piece of metal. He got out his practice uniform and shoved the bag into the locker. He took off his pants and replaced them with the practice ones. Along with his shirt he discarded them into the locker and slammed it shut. He tied his shoes and was too early to go out. So he decided to talk to his friends.

"Hey Yaku!" Lev cheerfully said to the much much shorter brown haired libero in front of him.

"What do you want, Lev? I'm changing." Yaku said in an obviously bitchy tone, which wasnt abnormal

"Nothing just saying hi!" Lev smiled and walked off to another friend.

'Strange boy.." Yaku thought as he tied his shoes

"Hey..K-" Lev was cut off by tripping over someones shoe.

Lev fell into Kuroo, Lev was on top of Kuroo. At first glance, nobody wouldve noticed their lips connected. But Lev did. Lev, really noticed. After a few seconds he pulled away and started profusely apologizing. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Lev was bend forward apologizing to the slightly shorter, muscular captain.

"Hey chill Lev, You act like that was our first kisses or something. It was an accident you're fine bro." Kuroo reassured Lev it was fine. But Lev was focused mentally on something else.

It was his first kiss... His first kiss... with his captain.. Who he secretly desired.

Lev straightened out his back, clearly his face was extremely red. Not fully because that was embarrassing. But the kiss, it turned his stomach into a butterfly exhibit. He was blushing. Kuroo already went back to changing. He looked over to the side to Kuroo's best friend Kenma who was playing a game on his phone. Kenma had already changed at home because Kenma didnt like changing in front of the team. Lev noticed Kuroo's face soften around Kenma. But he ignored it.

[After Practice]

Practice had ended. Everyone finished up in the lockerroom and started walking home. Lev tried to catch up to Kuroo. He finally did. He was with..Kenma.. A hint of jealousy stroke Lev. Lev felt a little string at his heart be rudely ripped out. He mentally decided it was fine but he physically was not okay. He was shaking. And about to cry. He headed home and passed out on the couch.

Lev woke up to his gray hair fucked up. It was messed up and frizzy. He was missing a shoe and his jacket was almost all the way off. He sat up and fixed his hair and jacket. He took off his other shoe and walked into the kitchen. He looked at the clock.

"6:38pm" He had slept 3 hours. He frowned because he had needed to complete homework and he'd probably put it off till tonight at 1am. He opened the fridge and got a bottle of water. He drunk the liquid fast, leaving a small bit to splash on his face and throw the bottle away. He got his phone which wss still somehow in his jacket pocket and looked at his messages. None. That's fine. It's fine right.. Lev remembered what happened at practice. The kiss. Lev wanted more, he wanted Kuroo to kiss him back. He swallowed his upcoming tears and went upstairs. He passed Alisa's room and went into his own. He plopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. 

"ᴡʜʏ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴋɪꜱꜱ ᴍᴇ"


	2. Chapter 2

TW: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. RAZOR BLADES. 

Two days had passed since the accidental kissed shared between the two high schoolers. It occupied lev's mine. Kuroo had already forgotten about it. It was a Saturday, the team was meeting up at Kuroo's house for a little team-party. just for fun. Lev was dressed in a long sleeve red shirt and gray sweatpants. Nothing too special. Lev was walking down the streets, waiting to see Kuroo's house. He finally made it to the raven's house. He just walked in, since kuroo told him it was allowed. As soon as he came in he saw Kenma. And kuroo. He shut out all the other people and just stared at them. Kenma was laying on Kuroo's lap, focused on the game on his phone. Kuroo was just smiling down at him. Admiring him. 

"Oh! Hey lev!" Kuroo looked up at the 6'4 first year with glee. Only to get a fake half smile in response.

"gotta, pee." Lev managed to get out before the gates of tears opened up.

Lev sprinted to Kuroo's bathroom. Which he already knew where it was, this wasnt the first time being at Kuroos house for the team. 

Lev flung open the door and slammed it shut, carefully locking it. The tears came out at once. Just flooding out of his eyes. Have you ever shook a soda bottle and opened it after and it exploded? Well, seeing Kuroo and Kenma, shook Lev. And then it opened. No noises, just tears. He wasnt even sobbing. His heart hurt so bad. He hunched over the sink and tried to regain himself. Then, he accidentally knocked stuff off the bathroom sink. He sighed and bent over to pick it up. New electric razor, and some blades. He focused on the blades and picked them up. Holding the sharp gray object in his hand, Intrusive thoughts came in.

Maybe he should do it. Maybe he should cut himself. deep. So he cant ever feel this way he does now ever again. Maybe he should hang himself, in his room when he gets back home. Or maybe drown himself in the tub. Lev looked over at the tub, he imagined himself. Below water, fighting for his life. His gray hair soaked. His breathe fading away. Lev did not like this thought. He shoved the razors back into the box and sat it back on the sink. He looked at the mirror and saw his face. 

'Disgusting. No wonder kuroo doesnt like you. Goddamn you're so ugly. Gray hair, at age 15?? Ew. Old man. You're so tall. And clumsy. You're an embarrassment. You're ugly. Not pretty. Fatass.' 

His brain reminded him of his insecurities.

"I know.." Lev said outloud and unlocked the bathroom door. 

He went back to the team and saw them laughing and having fun. He looked at the best friends again. Kenma was curled up in a ball and kuroo was in the kitchen. But something about Kenma, it stuck with Lev.

He stared at the white button up sweater. Oversized on him. On him. Kenma. Kenma was wearing Kuroo's sweater.. Why? Why wasnt it him. Why wasnt he pretty enough. But it's just clothing. No big deal right? No!It is! That's Kuroos. Kuroo is Levs. How dare Kenma try to take him.

Lev was furious. His teeth were clenched and his fists were pale white from being held together. Lev had to control himself. Dont fuck up.

Lev just wants to be Kenma. Maybe Kuroo would like him. Lev hated this.

"ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ʜᴀʟꜰ ᴀꜱ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ. ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴀᴠᴇ ʜᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜱᴡᴇᴀᴛᴇʀ ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴘᴏʟʏᴇꜱᴛᴇʀ. ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ. ɪ ᴡɪꜱʜ ɪ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʜᴇᴀᴛʜᴇʀ."


End file.
